My Favorite Duck
My Favorite Duck is a 1942 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Chuck Jones. Title The title was presumably inspired by a film of that era, either My Favorite Wife or My Favorite Blonde. In this case the title is used ironically. This is one of several entries in a series where Daffy (during his "screwball" period) torments Porky in a variety of ways. Plot Porky is on a camping vacation beside a lake where Daffy happens to live. The duck quickly insinuates himself into Porky's attempts at relaxation, and every time the duck gets Porky riled enough to threaten violence, Daffy shows him a sign that says it is not duck hunting season, and that there is a hefty fine for even "molesting" (i.e. "bothering") a duck. Porky and Daffy both sing to different effect. Porky, who has trouble with words starting with M and B (among others), stammers and stutters his way through the old standard "On Moonlight Bay", while Daffy periodically breaks into a somewhat-sultry version of a then-recent hit called "Blues in the Night", better known as "My Mama Done Tol' Me". At one point, Porky unconsciously starts to sing Daffy's number, then stops, looks into the camera with a "Harumph!" and returns to "Moonlight Bay". Daffy is able to get away with a lot, "Hoo-hooing" after every gag, until near the end, when a new sign says duck hunting season is now open, and it even specifically invites shooting this duck. The tide has turned dramatically, and Porky gets his revenge. While Porky chases Daffy around a tree, the picture gets out of order and breaks, then Daffy appears saying "Ladies and gentlemen, due to circumstances beyond our control, we are unable to continue this picture". The duck asides to the audience that he beat up Porky. The hook whisks Daffy offscreen and a loud crashing sound is heard. Porky then drags the dazed duck across the screen, his shotgun now bent in the form of Daffy's head. This gag would be used again in Rabbit Punch. Gallery Trivia *Second LT cartoon in Color *First entry with Daffy & Porky in Color Notes *This cartoon would be used in the documentary, Bugs Bunny: Superstar. *This short is notable for being the first Porky and Daffy short in 3-hue Technicolor. It is also the second Looney Tunes short in color. *The copyright was renewed on 1970. Availability *VHS - Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals: Porky Pig Cartoon Festival Featuring "Tom Turk and Daffy" *VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Porky! *Laserdisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Daffy! and Porky! *Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1, Side 5: Chuck Jones *VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 5: Chuck Jones *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6, Disc 1 References External links *My Favorite Duck at SuperCartoons.net Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Daffy Duck Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Porky Pig Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:Porky and Daffy shorts Category:Daffy and Porky shorts Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s Category:1940s films Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:1942 films Category:1942 shorts Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:1942 Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Animated by Rudy Larriva Category:Animation by Rudy Larriva Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Leon Schlesinger Productions Category:Produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger